


Rest in pieces our youth (so we might glue it back together again).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The bromance series. [2]
Category: Alias (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A mix of comics and MCU, Bullying, Explicit Language, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Molestation, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a cinnamon roll, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced past bulimia, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con, this should shock no one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Jessica Campbell and Peter Parker are least likely of friends ever since Jessica came back to school.





	1. Chapter 1

As Jessica walked towards her locker she couldn't help but notice the Flash Thompson for class president banner that was at the end of the stairs. The sight of it made her snort. Even if she was to vote for class president Thompson would be her last vote. 

School was... Jessica doesn't know anymore. Before Killgrave and those eight months she use to think of it as waste a time. Now it's weird, Jessica decided. She's thankfully to be back despite those damn Captain America videos she had to watch during detention which by the way she will have until she's finally out of school; which is synonymous with forever, Jessica decided as she walked as she finally arrived at her locker. Just as she was starting on unlocking it a group of girls from her math class walked over. 

"Is it true?" Nameless girl one who had blonde hair asked boldly. 

Jessica ignored her in favor of opening her lock and putting her books in. Sadly, the girl didn't take a hint. 

"Is it true that you, like, ran away?" 

Jessica glanced at her from the corner of her eye but still ignored the blonde. 

"Cuz the rumor is you were," the girl persisted. 

"Yeah I did," Jessica lied with ease. Everyone, besides Trish that is, thinks she dropped out of school and ran away during those eight months. She doesn't correct their assumptions. Why? Eight months. Eight months of hell. Everyone she had ever known (again besides Trish) hadn't even looked for her. So you know what? They didn't deserve the truth. Not that Jessica was really good at talking about it which Trish could attest to. 

"So, uh, like what was that liked?" Last Jessica checked this (school) wasn't a slumber party that they were playing twenty questions at. She didn't know this girl besides the fact she was in her math class. Hell she didn't even know the blonde's name! Why was she bugging her? 

"Nothing," Jessica answered tersely. "It was like nothing." Because I never ran away. 

The blonde raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Uh-huh," was her oh so witty response. 

"Oooohkay," was her brunette friend response before the trio of girls walked off leaving Jessica to question to why she thought school was weird instead of a pain in her ass. 

"Pppffftt!" The blonde girl said as she walked away. 

"Oh my goooaadd!" The other girl cried incredulous as the group of girls made way to another group with Flash in it. Jessica rolled her eyes. Geniuses. She was surrounded by utter geniuses. 

"Nothing?" Flash loudly repeated. "What does that mean?" 

"Ssshhh..." The ginger haired girl who done the exaggerated oh my god told Flash rather loudly and Jessica couldn't help but roll her eyes before slamming her locker shut. Thankfully it didn't fall its hinges - again; she already had enough detentions as it is. 

"Freak run away girl," Flash mumbled not so loudly. Did this idoit even have an inside voice? 

"Holy shit. That's- oh man!!" Said one of the football players next to Flash that Jessica didn't know (nor cared) the name of. Those fuckers - espically Flash - can go to hell Jessica decided vehemently. 

"Flash she'll hear you," ginger haired girl warned Thompson and the fucker had the gall to laugh. 

God what she would do she could give Flash a punc- immediately memories washed over her like a tsunami. 

The woman falling to the ground. The sound of something breaking from Jessica's punch while the women fell to the ground (her dark curly hair the last thing Jessica could see of her face) echoed in her mind. Never to be forgotten; never to be forgiven. Killgrave had told her to take care of her - not to murder her but Jessica had and oh God. She couldn't breathe. She didn't deserve to breathe a nasty part of her thought as she tried to breathe in breath that wasn't so quick. 

It was like Jessica was drowning. She breathed in and water filled her mouth and lunges instead of breath as she tried to swim to the surface or the shore. 

No one offers help. In the corner of her eye Flash pretends to be a run away girl that was turned into a zombie during the time she spent on the streets. 

The moment Jessica finally calms down she bolts out of there. Hell isn't fire or brimstone. It's people. Jessica decides later as she sits (or more accurately curled up into a pathetic ball) on the bleachers. Really, people were scum and fuckers. The sad part was that Jessica was more scum than Flash fucker Thompson and his friends. 

"Are you okay?" A voice Jessica knew asked breaking her from her thoughts. 

There he was. Peter Parker standing on the bottom of the bleachers asking if she was okay. How much would she have given for this moment? For her former crush to actually talk to her? Before Killgrave, her powers, her family's death Jessica would have given anything and everything. Now all she wanted was to be alone. 

"I'm Peter Parker," he introduced himself. 

"I know," was Jessica's short reply. 

"Oh have we meet? Or have you meet my friend Ned?" 

"Yeah kinda of," was Jessica's once again short response. 

He gave her a kicked puppy look at her tone of voice. 

"I-I saw what happened. Flash can be jerk-"

Jessica rudely snorted. "No. He's a fucking repressed dick headed retard." 

Wide brown eyes blinked up at her once again reminding Jessica of a kicked puppy now that Peter didn't wear glasses. 

"I, uh okay," he stammered and Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Look what Flash didn't wasn't right and he's a real class jerk but he isn't retarded. He's the first alternative of the school's spelling bee," he reminded her. 

Jessica's raised eyebrow climbed higher. Do I look like I give a fuck?

Peter paused for a moment as though to consider his next words. Jessica didn't give him a chance to say them. 

Jessica gave him a quick smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Go swoon over Liz, Parker. I'm fine. I don't need anything from you or anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I've only read half of the Alias comics and I've have yet to pick up any Spiderman comics though I watched his cartoons religiously as a kid. Does that count? ;) 
> 
> This will be a mix of comics/MCU/and Netflix's Jessica Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

It starts (ends) like this: "Can I sit here?" 

Jessica's eyes flickered upward to see Peter standing next to her looking like a lost puppy as he holds his food tray. 

"Sure," she agrees because (for probably the first time in her life) she's doesn't want to fight. She's exhausted, beyond exhausted to be honest, despite the cup of coffee she made for herself this morning without Dorothy's permission. Not that Dorothy would tell her not to. 

They ignore each other unless Dorothy had the balls (which she didn't) to attempt to lay on hand on Trish ever again. That, while it doesn't work for Dorothy, works perfectly for Jessica and Trish. 

"You look tired," Peter finally speaks up and Jessica wonders why he's spending time with her when he could be with Ned. Plus she made it quite clear the last (first) time they spoke that she didn't need anything from him. 

Taking a deep breath in, Jessica turned to face the brunette sitting next to her on the hard floor. 

"What do you want Parker?" She snaps at him. She doesn't want anything from him anymore. Her days of a silly crush on the guy are gone. She just wants to eat her too greasy burger, finish school and what? The thought makes her frown. What does she want? 

A good night's sleep, Jessica mused (and managed not to snort at) but that wasn't the right answer. If there was even an answer. 

"You should drink chamomile," Peter tells her instead of answering her question. 

Before Jessica could snap back she noticed the look in his eyes; understanding, knowing even. Jessica closed her mouth. It's several minutes later before she opens it. 

"What's chamomile?" She finally asks and maybe the guilt she totally doesn't feel for almost kicking a puppy (Peter) lessens.

God. 

What the actually hell? What is this boy doing to her? It had to be exhaustion paying a toll on her. It had to be. There was no way in hell she was feeling bad for almost telling the person who was bugging her to piss off.

"It's a herb. Aunt May started drinking it at night after Uncle Ben's death. I have had some too and it does help," Peter tells her. Genuine, too good, puppy Peter Parker is trying to help her is all Jessica gets from that conversation. 

She doesn't thank him nor does she promise to pick some of that herb up. Instead they sit in silence because Jessica doesn't yell at him that she doesn't need anything from him especially pity. Peter doesn't say anything but astoundingly he seems to know this is progress even though it isn't. 

Later that night she makes herself a cup of that awful tasting chamomile tea she picked up before coming home. She gets a peaceful night of sleep for the first times in weeks. 

Jessica doesn't tell Peter this though nor does she thank him. There's a story her younger brother use to love when he'd been alive. It's about giving a mouse a cookie and yeah maybe Peter doesn't pity her, maybe he can understand somewhat - because no one can fully understand - that doesn't mean she is going to make friends with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The cheese on the nachos had gotten cold but the spice more than made up for it. Jessica's mouth was pleasantly warm unlike the rest of her.

Coldness of being up first thing in the morning was just another reason Jessica liked to stay in her bed. But Trish had caught an early flight back here so Jessica had gotten up. At first she been a tee total bitch for Dorothy (who had been half hardly attempting) to wake up before the women admitted the actually and surprisingly not insane reason why Jessica had needed to get up before telling Jessica: "God wash your oily hair Jesse. You'll embarrass Trish." 

Jessica had been too sleepy to retort at the time that at least Trish would want her there instead of needing her. By the time Jessica had thought of that retort it was too late for it too hurt. Shame that. 

Jessica glanced at the corner of her eyes to look at Trish. She looked pretty, Jessica thought to herself as she shoved some more nachos in her mouth, and not like the auburn bad parody of Hannah Montana which really was not pretty. Trish had somehow curled her wig (not with a curling iron but with something else that Jessica had never found it in her to care to learn), she was jeans and almost to the knee brown boots, a white scarf that was wrapped around her neck multiple times and last but not least a pink sweater. (Because unlike Jessica, Trish was a smart teenager which one would think would be an oxymoron but it wasn't since Trish was living proof. But then again least Jessica was a dumb teenager than a dumb adult.) 

The one thing had contrasted with Trish's pretty and prim look was Trish's eyes that had immediately caught Jessica's attention. 

Those red eyes said otherwise to image that Trish wore like armor; like a lie, Jessica couldn't help but think. If Trish looked good she was good and if she was good she would feel good or something like that whole people see want they want to see crap. But this crap had lying to ones self sprinkled on it. 

Those red eyes telegraphed to Jessica the lie. She didn't have to live in their house to have a pretty (except it wasn't pretty, it was anything but pretty) good idea to what happened in the kitchen as Melanie Martinez would say or rather as her song went. And Jessica, being Jessica, would be finding out the entirety of the ugliness that took place in their kitchen since this was Trish. Trish who hadn't judged. Trish who given a damn. Trish who looked during those eight months of her life unlike every other damn person in her life. Trish who used to stay up with her because she was scared to sleep before Trish had gotten casted in that big deal director Max something newest movie. Trish who was steady as the ground itself but hadn't pushed. Trish who was the only person Jessica gave a damn about. 

Trish whose eyes said someone or something had made Trish, Trish who was one of the best damn people Jessica had ever meet and who didn't cry easily and sadly Jessica knew that because life was a bitch that didn't care they were just kids, cry a lot which made something in Jessica's stomach twist at the realization. 

Despite that feeling Jessica right now won't start her investigation. There's still cold but spicy nachos in her mouth and Dorothy is here. The last one is the only thing that makes Jessica curb her curiosity and wait. Unfortunately she's going to be dropped off at school on the way back "home" from the airport. Trish would stay at the house and unpack. She'd been tutored during the time of making the movie so Dorothy will have to enroll her back into Midtown High. 

Hopefully anyway, Jessica couldn't help but think as something ugly once again twisted in her stomach at the thought of Trish doing another movie and just leaving again. 

To be honest Jessica half tempted to walk into school only to ditch after Dorothy drives off. She can easily sneak back into the house, hide in Trish's room until was school out. It would give her time to talk to Trish and what could they do? Give her more detentions - hah. 

Except, Jessica recalls with a grimace and totally blames the lack of caffeine in her system for not remembering this sooner, there was suppose to be this whole protest at lunch today. Usually Jessica finds protesting stupid (especially at lunch since that was when she got to eat something) and exhausting but the protest was about guys removing condoms during sex. Stealthing, Jessica recalled with a small frown as she wiped her greasy fingertips with a crumbled napkin. Jessica was pretty that was the term. 

Which yeah happens and they should be called out of their shit but it frustrated Jessica beyond belief on how it's just guys being protested at. What about the women huh? What about women who lie about birth control? Really was everyone naive or just stupid? And the whole thing makes Jessica itch. It makes her feel too hot even as she is fucking all but freezing. She tosses the napkin and paper plate in the trash before shoving her hands into her leather jacket's pockets. Her short nails automatically curving into her palms. Even though she bites them Jessica's nails still can sting a bit as the dig into her cold palms. 

Jessica spies at Trish from the corner of her eyes as she weighs the two options. Even though she inwardly jokes about school she really doesn't need to miss anymore days without at least calling in sick instead of plain old ditching. She doesn't like it though. She doesn't like it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> • There will be spoilers for the second season of Jessica Jones. 
> 
> • While I have no graphic scene of rape planned for this fic there will be a lot of discussions on the subject from here on forward along with background/past (underage) rape and molestation, debates on what is considered rape, and also the fear of eventually becoming an abuser. 
> 
> • Explicit language...or rather more explicit language because Jessica, along with having a short fuse when it comes to her temper, has no tolerance for bullshit when it comes to her friends or rape/molest. 
> 
> • Also the following will be referenced: drugs, child abuse, food disorders. 
> 
> So basically shit (or rather plot) is going to start going down. 
> 
> If any of this might trigger you, you should probably stop reading this. I will be updating my tags after posting this.
> 
> / 
> 
> Things I googled for this chapter: can you curl a wig? Which yes you can but not with a curling iron apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
